Scott & Elena: The Battle
by 0904cortez
Summary: Picking up where Scott & Elena ends, the story follows Elena continuing to undergo the drama, love, and the suspense in her life. Now that she knows more about Scott and Stefan, she is in danger. She continues to venture into Scott's world.
1. Chapter 1

**Elena & Scott: The Battle**

**Chapter 1**

_**In case you are new to this story, this story is a follow up to Scott **_**&**_** Elena**_**. **_** I'm finishing where I left off. If you like this story, like me as an author. And I will write more.**_

I toss a frozen rock on the ice pond. I look up from the bridge. It's been a week since New Year's and people still have! Happy 2010! On their front doors. I wonder how Scott is.

I hang my coat near our front door. "How have you been?" asks my aunt. "I've been fine. I just wanted to clear my head." I tell her. "Well, I hope your better." She says. "I am. I never really told you this, but thanks for taking care of my brother and me. Especially, my brother. He seems to be better, I'd hate if he enters into drugs again." I hug her. She smiles.

I get out an Office Max pen and get out a new $9.99 fuzzy purple notebook. Jeremy gets inside my room. "What are you doing?" he asks. "Privacy." I tell him. "Just wanted to tell you have a phone call." He says. I answer the phone. "Hello." I say. I recognize the voice. "Get out of here." I tell Jeremy. He leaves.

"What?" asks Scott McCall. "Nothing, I just had to excuse Jeremy out of my room." I tell him. "I have to tell you something." He says. "Is it something with the Alpha?" I ask. "Well sort of." He says. "Tell me." I say. "Is your aunt Jenna there?" he asks. "No." I say. "I don't think this is going to work out." He says.

"It's been fine." I say. "It's a long distance relationship and if you stay with me, I'm afraid you'll get hurt." He says. "Why didn't you just tell me on my cell phone? Did you tell my aunt Jenna something?" I ask. "No...it's just." He says. "I can be okay." I say. "What happens when you die?" he says. "We do this back and forth. I'm done with this Scott." I say and hang up.

I return the phone. My aunt Jenna sees a tear on my face. "Who was it?" she asks. "Nothing. I'm fine." I say. I smile and walk back to my room. I cry into my pillow. I call Bonnie. I get a voicemail. "Hi, it's me. I don't know if you get this, but I just need to talk." I say and hang-up.

**Scott**

"I wish it would work out, but I know it won't." says Scott talking to Allison walking back home. "We'll school's almost here. I'll focus on that." says Allison. "A while back, a little while back I told you my secret. She knows it too. And they could kill her for it." he says.

He checks his cell phone, he leaves to his house. Scott rest in my house watching TV. He gets a knock on my door. It's Sammy. "Who is it?" asks my Dad. "A friend." he says. "I'll let you guys talk. Excuse me." he says and heads upstairs. Sammy waves bye. "What are you doing?" he asks. "I know your secret Scott because you were scratched too. Except your pain wasn't that bad." she says. "What are you talking about?" he asks. "Scott I've seen your pack. I just will stay away. But we've been friends, maybe we didn't talk much. I just want you to know I have the sign effects too." she says.

She leaves and Scott McCall shuts the door softly. Scott has had enough, a little while back his mother learned his secret. And Leo & Rick were revealed to be vampires but they don't want to hurt him. They're in something else.

**Stiles**

Stiles makes a sticky note map trying to figure out everything if his Best Friend is in trouble, he has to protect him. The map reads. Scott McCall has to hide who he is from Allison's opposing parents. Lydia suffers chronic hallucinations since bitten by Peter Hale. New Alpha werewolf, Derek Hale, recruits abused teen Isaac Lahey into his pack. Jackson Whitmore shows signs of immunity to Derek's bite, leaving the reason a mystery. As Allison's heartless grandfather Gerard Argent comes to town for his daughter Kate Argent's funeral, he avenges her death, declaring war against all werewolves, innocent or not.

Isaac discovers his abusive father was killed by a strange creature. Gerard replaces the Beacon Hills High principal and Allison's mother Victoria Argent becomes a substitute teacher, all to keep close watch over Allison. Lydia's hallucinations center on a mysterious young boy at the school.

Lydia discovers that the Mysterious Young Boy she hallucinated does not exist and is actually a younger Peter Hale. Peter uses her to lure Derek to him at the old Hale house in order to become resurrected. To save Scott from danger after Victoria learns Scott and Allison are still together, Derek ends up biting Victoria, who commits suicide before she turns into a werewolf. Gerard manipulates Allison's grief over her dead mother, as he blames Derek, making Allison behave like a ruthless hunter.

When Jackson is hospitalized and developing to a new stage of the Kanima, he falls into the hands of Scott's nurse mother and later Scott and his allies. The hunters also kidnap and punish Stiles, Erica and Boyd, but they are set free afterwards. Realizing Gerard corrupted his daughter, Allison, with his ways, Chris Argent helps Scott and his allies to stop the Kanima from evolving.

Kali, Ennis, Ethan and Aiden make a cameo at the end of Master Plan as the members of The Alpha Pack that kidnapped Boyd and Erica, while their leader Deucalion is introduced in Tattoo.

Everyone is at war. Also, hunters are out to kill Scott McCall. And possibly Stiles.

**Elena**

I lay asleep and I know that school will happen soon. I go downstairs for a midnight snack. I eat Frosted Flakes. I look outside. Virginia is pretty cold in winter. Mystic Falls is pretty cold in winter.

She walks back and is startled. Stefan stands there. "Thanks for scaring me." I say. "I need to talk to you." He says. "I have school tomorrow." I tell him. "This is important." He says I go upstairs to put on some better shoes. Jeremy looks at me. "You should be asleep, and I asked for privacy." I say. "Did you notice the fireplace is on." He says. "Ya. Actually no." I say. "Well, I burned it." He says. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "Your diary. Look Elena I know everything. What is going on?" he asks. "Jeremy, you weren't supposed to look into that." I say. "I'm going to sleep." He says and shuts the door to his room.

"Klaus is out to kill you." says Stefan once I come down. "Wait." I say. "Remember how I've told you about him. He's after you; he's been an enemy for years. You have to escape." He tells me. "I'm okay. I'm going to tell Bonnie to just pick me up after school." I say.

"Bonnie knows too, she's a witch. She wants to protect you Elena." says Stefan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena & Scott: The Battle**

**Chapter 2**

"Since when is Bonnie a witch?" I ask. Stefan looks at me. "Let make take you to her." He says. I look at him. "I'm busy." I say. I can't handle this. Anymore.

"What is it?" asks Stefan finally. "I didn't know Victoria all too well, but I heard she committed suicide. It's just bad. That now, all these horrible things are happening." I say. 'Her funeral is in a few days, you could ask Scott what really happened." Says Stefan. "I only knew some people. That month, in that school, was pretty terrifying." I say. I look at him. Adults, teens, a lot of people were dying rapidly.

I'm going to rest Stefan I say. I go to my room. I stare at the ceiling. Nothing will ever be the same. Nothing will ever be normal again.

I grab my phone, now an iPhone 3Gs. I convinced my aunt to buy me one. I grab my pink headphones. I bought a few songs from iTunes. I slide to unlock my phone and listen to Master of Shadows by Two Steps From Hell. I think of Scott McCall. "I'm sorry, I treated you that way. You left me no choice, I just don't want to see you get hurt." I tell him. Maybe he is listening from far away. I clutch a pillow. "Please, be okay." I think in my head

My eyes close. I sleep. I realize what I must do. It is now night. I must go see Bonnie. Stefan is asleep on the couch. I tap his shoulder. "Let's go." I say. "What…oh ya." says Stefan waking up.

He gives me a ride to her house. I wrap my coat around my body tighter. Me and Stefan approach the steps. Her house is quite small, but it is pretty. Stefan rings the doorbell. Her mom steps out. They know us from school. "Oh Elena nice to meet you sweetie." Says Abby Bennett Wilson, Boonies' mother. She looks at Stefan. "You must be…" she says.

"I'm her friend, Stefan." Says Stefan extending his hand. They shake. "I'll go get Bonnie." Says Abby. We wait for almost 2 minutes. She sees us.

"Hey there." She says greeting me, then looking at Stefan. We enter. She closes the door behind us. "Do you guys want to go to my room?" she asks. I look at her. She could be considered very pretty, nice dark skin, beautiful eyes; a witch would seem the opposite.

"Yes, please." Stefan says. "Let me just get a coke." She says heading to her kitchen. I look at Stefan. "I don't appreciate you keeping these things from me." I say. I feel my ear, it's cold. Frozen. "I do it only to protect you." Says Stefan to me. "I'm not yours, so please stop. And I'm mad at Scott too. "I'm sorry." He finally says.

Bonnie comes back with the coke in her hand. We all head up to her room. Her room is compact, but cozy. I like it. I cross my legs and move a little on the bed. Stefan looks at Bonnie. "What is it?" she asks. I just stay quiet. Stefan begins to speak. "I just told her you are in need to release these abilities." He says grabbing her hands gesturing at her palm. "Wait, what?" she asks. "You told her?" says Bonnie. I finally break my silence. "Why didn't you?" I ask. Bonnie looks at me. "I…" she stops herself.

She looks at Stefan. "You two have to leave now." She says. "Bonnie, we've been friends since childhood, you know better than to deceive me." "I didn't deceive you, I just hid some secret." She says looking at Stefan. Stefan just stares at me. I don't love him. He has to realize that, maybe a little bit of me does want him to feel better. At least okay.

Bonnie touches her neck. Her fingers move down. Stefan's eyes look worried. "Um." I say. "Relax." She says. She pulls out a white sky crystal. Well that's what I call it. Her necklaces touches the crystal two times. She puts it on her palm, I starts to spin faster and faster. It starts to get bright, the crystal. Her eyes turn white. I just stare.

She returns to normal. "What was that for?" I ask. "I was sensing something." She says. But nothing really in the moment. But she was up to something.

We return to school. January is interesting because in this time things get quieter. I go get a drink on the water fountain. I stumble to wipe off the water on my lip's side. I look up. David stares at me. David, the guy who survived Titanic but was still young. "Woah, um thanks for scaring me." I say.

He laughs. "Miss me?" he asks. "What do you want?" I ask. "Scott mailed me to tell you of something that might not be easy to hear." He says.

"Rick." He says. "Ya I remember Rick before I left." I look into his eyes. "He's dead." Says David. "You have to return Elena." He says. "But…" I think. What? How did this happen. "Leo has been crying. He died yesterday. No one talked about it." Says David.

"Why should this interest me?" I say tears in my eyes. "He had Elena scratched into his chest. That's how we found him." Says David. Are you sure? I hope he's lying. "It could be someone else." I say.

"The name read Elena Gilbert." Says David.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I am stunned to hear that. That week is very silent. I tell my parents if they will allow me to go to California for the funeral. They agree. They ask me if I really want go. With tears in my eyes I say yes. I did not meet him for too long. But he seemed really nice. I just feel bad he was killed for me.

I tell Stefan I have to arrive alone. Jeremy stays as well. I grab my suitcases and leave to the airport. I pass through airport security, ticket checking, and I finally go to my seat. I sit towards the end.

I look outside the window. I think to myself of what will happen when I come back. I just do not want to hurt anyone else.

I arrive and hug my friend Stephany, who has allowed me to stay in her house. Her house is pretty. For the last week of January I will stay here in California. I know I should not, but I go see Scott McCall. I head to his house.

His parents aren't home. He opens the door. "I thought I would never see you." He says. I smile. "I thought so too." I say. He opens his mouth. I speak before he says anything. "Don't be at me." I say. He just stares at me. "It was my fault. Elena, I'm so sorry how we left. If we can't be more than what I hoped for, let's just be friends. " he says. "I'd like that." I say.

We go outside. We watch The Day After Tomorrow. I make popcorn with butter. He smiles at me. He plops a popcorn in his mouth. I then leave.

As we sit he gives me a photo. I see the scratch on his chest with my name. I look away. I tell him to please keep it. He throws it away. Before I leave he stops me. We go to his room. He takes off his shirt. He is so muscular. And hot. I touch his abs. I kiss him. He takes off my shirt. I cover my purple bra. He laughs. I ask him if he has a condom. He smiles and says yes.

After I finish my business with him. I dress and he pulls my hair back. We kiss. For four minutes. I leave and I wave goodbye.

The funeral finally comes. I hug Leo. David came as well; I did not expect to see him. Along him are a few others I met while I went to Scott's school. Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent, Scott McCall, and Derek Hale.

The priest says his words. We say a few words about him. We throw roses on his coffin. He sleeps finally in peace. We leave. At that moment it starts to rain.

I grabbed an umbrella just in case. I look back. I see I'm not the only one with an umbrella. In the distance I see someone.

Damon Salvatore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My heart beeps fastly. What is he doing here? He should not be here. I look at him.

A taxi comes and he enters inside and then he is gone. I go home worried of Damon. I look at Stefan. He asks me, "What is wrong?"

I look at him. "Nothing." I say. I return to Stephany_'s house. I sit down. What a depressing day. I remain quiet. _

_That night. Damon chases me with a bunch of other vampires in my dream. I have no idea what they want. I stumble and fall. But there's no one to catch me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It is the worst dream I have had. In the morning I feel horrible. I decide to go to Scott's house. Scott is not there. I decide to head back.

I look at the moon. The light is dim but I can still see the moon clear. I go to a coffee shop. I ask the lady in the counter for a latte. I decide to eat a chocolate muffin as well.

I sit down. I look at the latte. Then I hear someone call me. I remain looking at the latte. "Can I sit here?" asks Damon. "What do you want?" I ask. "What I want you simply do not have, but it seems I need to attack a higher power. I need to protect myself." He says. "Well, I can't help you even if I wanted." I say. "I don't think you understand." He says. He takes a deep breath and speaks again. "If it is my brother takes you in. You'll be a very powerful vampire. One that can easily kill. My motives may not be clear to you. I don't want to kill you. I want you."

"I'm not a vampire." I say. He grabs my latte and takes a sip. "There is a storm coming Elena, be prepared." He says. He gets up and walks away.

I decide to follow him. I reach the door, but he is gone. I look to my right. I look to my left. He has vanished.

I get a text from Stephany a few seconds later. She texts me to come quick.

When I return to her house it is on fire. Stephany grabs my hand and says, "Let's go!" she yells. We fumble deeper into the woods.

Stefan runs to us. He hugs us. "I'm not a vampire." says a voice. All three of us look. Silas. Stefan had told me he was evil and planning something bad.

"Nice to meet you." He says with a smirk. A similarity to Stefan but his eyes said he was bad to the bone. Vampires line up against him. Time To Die.

Stefan fights with Silas. Damon shows up and punches the face of a male vampire. Stephany kicks the head of a vampire with blonde hair and blue earrings.

I get confronted with her. Viki Donovan, my brother's girlfriend. She looks at me. I had no idea this was happening. He was planning to kill us. A car beeps and the car gets closer to us. Leo jumps out along with Jeremy. David runs out of the car and smacks Viki on the ground.

"Stop!" yells Jeremy. He locks eyes with Viki. "What are you doing here?" he asks. "I don't know." She says and looks at her palms.

"Everything is going to be okay." Jeremy says. She cries into his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her. He hugs her. "Here." Jeremy says, he kisses Viki. Viki kisses him back. Then they close eyes. She bites his lip, then harder. She sucks his blood.

"No!" I scream. David tries to stop her but she pushes him back. Then I remember how David's car has a bag of a bow with arrows in the trunk, he does archery. He showed me once. David pushes Viki to the ground a second time. She punches his chest.

I run to the car. A vampire named Noah grabs my throat. His grip is so strong I feel I am suffocating. "Where is prince charming now?" he says. He punches the glass. He sniffs my throat. I grab a shard of glass.

"Goodbye bitch." He says laughing. I stab his eye. Then his chest repeatedly. I then go to the wheel and pull out the keys.

I open the trunk. And pull out the bow and arrows. I see Stephany fighting. The previous vampires I saw are dead except my friends. Silas kicks Stefan to the ground. Stefan moves his leg and kicks Silas on his jaw.

Stephany kicks Silas so hard, his face is all bloody. He kills her with one puch and then she's dead. I feel like crying, but I can't. Ben, Bethanne, Fredrick, and a few other vampires I recognized because of what Stefan told me. Bonnie comes later she lifts her hands and crack the neck of a brunette vampire.

I raise my bow and shoot a raven vampire. I continue to kill vampire till I know all my friends are safe. I run out of bows. Stefan is on the floor breathing slowly. Silas runs to me. "Guess some people die sooner than we think." He raises his fist.

Right then a wolf comes to my aid. A werewolf. Scott McCall has come to save me. Werewolves fight the vampires but some die. Silas claws at Scott and he is wounded. They fight. I look for an arrow. Any arrow. There is one a few feet from me. I crawl carefully.

They both fight. I don't know who to shoot at. I aim. They both fall. Blood on the grass.

Scott McCall moves to show the arrow in Silas' side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Not much happened after that. Yes, there was a grieving ceremony. And I wish I still had my friends back. Scott McCall saved me.

But I also saved him. I know it's true. Because he thanked me after I flung that arrow. Piercing, it was.

Today is the last day of School. I am afraid of Senior Year, but I am also prepared. I hope Scott is too.

I wondered if he liked me. And a few hours ago he said he did.

We kissed. I think were officially a couple. I feel I am ready for my last year in High School.

I think he is too.


End file.
